Friends, Enemies, or More?
by BakuraSenov
Summary: YamiBakuraxMalik. My first BishounenAiYaoi story. Bakura goes for a walk one night and comes upon his old accomplice, Malik.
1. Chapter 1: Deja Vou?

**Friends, enemies, or more?**

**YBakuraxMalik, ShounenAi: Bakura goes for a walk one dark, foggy night and comes upon an old accomplice from Battle City, Malik. So what happens? Read and find out!**

**This is my first ShounenAi or BishounenAi or Yaoi or whatever. I hope you guys like it. Some things to know, Bakura is the dark one that lives in the millennium ring. He has his own body now and goes to Domino City High School (12th grade). When I say Malik, I mean the good one, and he goes to the same high school Bakura goes to, but neither realize the other goes there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, sadly…**

**Okay so here's the first chapter:**

Chapter One: Deja Vou?

Shadows covered the already dark and foggy park. It was late October, just near Halloween. Cold gusts of wind blew across Domino City Japan every few minutes, making it even colder then it already was. Leaves and other garbage left by people blew around in the harsh winds, flying up into the air before dropping back to the ground.

A single dark figure walked along the park's path, his long black jacket billowing out behind him because of the wind. Bakura placed his frozen hands into his jean pockets, trying to get them to warm up. This cold was NOT helping, and his last nerve was being plucked right now. 'This place is deserted, I need SOME…'

Before the tomb robber could finish, another figure wearing a long purple cloak passed by him. The eye of Ra flashed on the hood, making Bakura growl at the figure, who turned around to face him. The hood fell down to reveal the oh-so-familiar face of Malik Ishtar.

"Malik, what the hell are you doing here?" Bakura said, glaring at him, memories of Battle City re-playing themselves his mind. This bastard, or his dark side, was the one who messed up his plans to gain the Millennium Items AND gave him a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm.

"Bakura?" Malik said hopefully, smiling. The smile quickly fell as he realized this wasn't the kind British boy, "You're the tomb robber, the one from Battle City. I didn't know you lived around here."

"Well I do, and I thought you were supposed to be helping the damn Pharaoh and guarding his tomb, Ishtar," Malik noticed Bakura's voice was one of hatred, and took a step back. The last thing he wanted was to get this spirit madder than he already was.

"I…I see. You know quite well that my job as a tomb keeper is done since the Pharaoh gained his memories back," Malik's voice raised a bit, trying to sound strong.

Bakura laughed at Malik's attempt to stay calm and act tough. A shiver ran down Malik's spine at that laugh, it was so similar to Marik's… he shivered again.

"Are you scared of me, Ishtar? You seem a bit…shaken up," Bakura mocked, smirking at him (M).

"N…no of course not! Why would I be scared of you?" Malik said with as much bravery as he could muster. Suddenly Bakura's face leaned forward, only inches from Malik's. Malik's heart jumped and sped up, beating faster than it should have, but he couldn't tell why.

"You should be afraid of me Malik, be afraid of darkness." Between Bakura's voice, along with the dark fog that had fallen around them, the park now seemed eerie. Malik shivered, backing away from the spirit. Bakura laughed, seeing and sensing his (M) fear.

"I…it was good to see you Bakura. Go…good night…" Malik stuttered, backing away. His voice wouldn't stop shaking for some reason, so he stopped talking for the moment. He grabbed the millennium rod from his back pocket, quickly teleporting back into his room.

Once there, he gripped his heart, which was still beating fast. He breathed slowly in and out, finding it almost hard to breath. 'What…what happened back there? Why did my heart suddenly start beating fast…could it be…?' he thought, then quickly shook his head, 'No that couldn't be it, it had to be the cold or something…'. Malik sighed, laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ishizu knocked on his door, "Malik! Get to bed, you have school tomorrow!" she yelled at him.

"Okay Ishizu! I'm going I'm going!" Malik yelled back at her, walking over to his dresser. He was just about to reach down and grab a pair of boxers to wear to bed, when he caught a glimpse of red. He looked up and almost yelled out in shock. His face was a dark crimson, not from fury but from blushing. Realizing this, Malik's face turned a deeper red. 'What? Why am I blushing?' he wondered, trying to calm himself.

After a while, the red finally disappeared into a small dash of pink on his face. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to stay calm. His heart had returned to its normal pace, which had calmed Malik down a bit. He changed into his boxers and slid into bed, staring up at the ceiling once again. 'Why me?' he thought, thinking back to that moment when Bakura had put his face only inches from his. His face went hot again and he quickly dismissed the thought. Only a few minutes later, he soon fell into a troubled sleep, still pondering that moment earlier.

Bakura made his way back to his house, his long black overcoat billowing out in the wind. He laughed slightly, remembering Malik's fear of him.

Something in his chest throbbed, forcing him to stop laughing. It wasn't funny, he realized; it almost hurt to see that look in Malik's eyes as he had backed away from the thief king. He growled at himself, the pain willowing down to nothing. 'Damn, there's no way. The cold must be getting to me' he thought, entering the dark, but warm house.

He laid down on the couch, facing toward the ceiling. His stomach growled at him, since he hadn't had any dinner. The thief king slowly got up and walked toward the kitchen, grabbing a steak from the fridge. He grabbed a knife and fork and started to eat it, blood dripping freely from the raw steak.

Suddenly, his stomach growled in protest to the steak, something it never did. Bakura looked down at it "Hey what's your problem? You never complained about it before…" he eventually gave up on the steak and went to get a bag of chips from the cupboard.

Bakura took off the long black coat, hanging it on the banister of the stairs. He flung himself down onto the couch and flipped on the TV, going immediately to his favorite show: Next, but something didn't feel right about laughing and tormenting the people who got Nexted tonight. Bakura mentally slapped himself "What the hell is wrong with me?" he said, glaring at the TV like it was its fault.

He turned off the TV and grabbed his deck from the coffee table. He scanned through it until he came upon the card he was looking for: The Winged Dragon of Ra. Bakura smirked at the card as he found the other Egyptian god cards, which he placed next to Ra. Bakura was proud that he himself had stolen it from the hawk-like eyes of the Pharaoh.

Something in Bakura's chest throbbed again as he looking at the card. This was Malik's card, but why should he care? He was a thief and a thief took what he wanted without any regrets. Then why was his conscious telling him otherwise? After he placed the card at the top of his deck and placed the deck aside, the pain retreated again. The thief made his way upstairs and into his room, leaving the half finished bag of chips on the couch. He changed into black sweatpants and a tight black shirt and got into his cozy bed. He set his alarm for the next day; a school day. He growled remembering this, but fell asleep an hour later with high hopes that tomorrow would be a better day than today.

**And there it is everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyways, I want to get a couple reviews on this chapter before I do the next one, so…**

**Ryou walks on stage Pweese review or 'Kura will have to send you to the Shadow Realm!**

**Behind stage Bakura laughs evilly, 'I love this authoress! She gives me the right to send mortals to the Shadow Realm!'**

**Malik records Bakura doing a corny little victory dance 'Finally pay back for the pink hair!' he thought evilly, smirking at the tape.**

**P.S. I put the (M) and (B) so you guys can tell what he or his it is. If it's (M) it means Malik, and (B) for Bakura. I just put them there for some clarifications. **


	2. Chapter 2: You Again?

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't had time to update this story in a long time, I had to think what I was going to put in this chapter. And yes, I realize that this story has gotten a lot of reviews, and I said once I got 5 reviews, I would update it. There's like what, 7 or 8 now? Lot's of people were getting a bit frustrated, so here is the long awaited chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: You again?**

"Today will be a sunny day, possible showers later in the afternoon but nice enough to…" the radio said, flashing 7:00am, before being picked up by an angry tomb robber and tossed out the window.

He waited for a minute to hear the satisfying crash on the street below and several yells from the neighbors. He loved doing that, the only reason he got out of bed in the morning, in fact.

Bakura stood and went over to the window to peer at Mrs. Jenkins, his next-door neighbor, who was currently screaming her head off. Something like his alarm clock had just hit her cat and made in unconscious. He shrugged; it wasn't like this was the first time he had done that.

Sighing, he went and took a shower, last night's events still vague in his mind, but in the back. He changed into a white tee shirt, and tight black jeans. Mind as well wear something else today, other than his normal outfit: jeans, blue and white stripped shirt and his long black overcoat.

Bakura headed downstairs, grabbing his overcoat and putting it on. So, the guy had said it was going to be nice today? So what? That didn't mean he had to wear lighter clothes.

Getting off that topic, the thief quickly devoured the remainder of the steak from last night, glad to hear his stomach wasn't protesting.

After finishing his breakfast and getting his homework together and in his backpack, he headed out the front door, locking it and putting a shadow barrier around the entire house. You can never be too careful, after all.

And so, Bakura headed toward the bus stop, a new requirement by Ryou, who had said no teleporting to school. 'Damn hikari…' Bakura thought.

Meanwhile, Malik had long since gotten ready, having getting up at almost 5am. Ishizu had often told him to stop getting up so early, and get ready faster. She even had the nerve to say he was like her in the morning, spending hours with makeup and getting ready for work, at the museum. Malik had only laughed and said he didn't wear makeup, after many hours of the argument about Kohl, and whether it was makeup or not.

Malik finished brushing his hair and ran downstairs to see what Odion had made for breakfast. When no aroma met his nose at the kitchen, he started to get suspicious. Ishizu walked downstairs a few moments later, wearing her traditional white dress.

"Where is Odion? Where's breakfast?" Malik exclaimed, looking desperately at his sister. Ishizu simply sighed and muttered something about his immaturity and child like behavior.

"Relax Malik. Odion had to go off somewhere to meet an old friend of his. Can't you survive one day with cereal for breakfast?" she said in an annoyed tone, grabbing a breakfast bar from the cupboard and heading out the door.

"No using the stove either. Have a good day Malik!" Ishizu exclaimed before walking out the front door and into her car. A few moments later, the moan of the car started and drove off down the street.

Malik pouted "Great, now I have to make a crappy breakfast…" he muttered, walking over to the cupboards and rummaging through them.

"Cereal, breakfast bars…no those are Ishizu's she'll kill me if I even touch them…hot cocoa, not today…I guess I'll have to stick with cereal…" he said with a hint of sadness. He wasn't a big fan of cereal, but it would have to do this morning.

He ate breakfast in about 10 minutes, and then looked at the clock. It was 7:30am, meaning he only had 15 minutes to get to school. "There's no way I can get there in time! The bus already left!" Malik yelled in frustration, and then a thought hit him.

"Since Ishizu isn't here, I can use shadow magic to teleport myself there…perfect!" Malik exclaimed, putting his backpack on and grabbing the millennium rod from the counter. "I love shadow magic." Smiling, he activated the rod and was teleported through a dark portal to the back parking lot of the school.

The back parking lot was always deserted; so it would be a perfect place to sudden appear in. Malik smiled at the millennium rod, "Thank you." He said to it, mentally kicking himself for talking to an inanimate object.

Smiling, and in a pretty good mood, Malik made his way to the front of the school, but not before noticing someone. Right before entering his first period classroom, he noticed a flash of white.

Bakura, of course. Probably the only teen in the entire school with white hair that spiked up like…well like devil horns.

Bakura was in a pretty dang crappy mood. He had only tried one time to get up in the morning without the aid of the alarm clock, but found he would only stay in bed the entire day instead of getting up for school. All his teachers had been furious, and the thief king took no hesitation to erase their memories to keep his record clean.

The thief king laughed, remembering that event. It had been rather entertaining, except Ryou's lecture afterwards, which had actually been rather scary. He headed toward gym, his first period class.

So, it seemed that him and Malik went to the same school, even though he never knew about it. They didn't have any classes together, and they never passed each other in the halls, and their lockers were clear across the school from one another.

The millennium ring glowed, sensing another item nearby. "Show me." Bakura commanded as he followed the ring's instructions toward the source of the shadow magic. It led him to the deserted back parking lot of the school, which wasn't so deserted. There stood Malik, smiling like a crazy person at the millennium rod that was now in his hands.

'I didn't even know he had gotten that thing back. I thought the damn Pharaoh had it.' Bakura thought to himself. After a few moments of staring at the blonde haired teen in the parking lot, the thief king realized something. Not a fact, no, and not a guess. But something he was pretty sure about.

'Maybe…when my heart was acting weird last night…maybe that didn't have anything to do with the coldness…maybe…maybe it had to do…that I like Malik…but as more than a friend…'

**

* * *

****And that was the second chapter! Sorry, once again I left a cliff hanger, but at least I didn't stop in mid sentence or anything…hey maybe I should change it…no you guys would hate me for it. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I will try and update more often!**

**Ryou walks on stage: "Pweeeeeeeease review!" Does adorable puppy pout.**

**Now how can you resist that? Like he said, please review. I will update with a new chapter once I get 5 more reviews on this chapter. Just a new rule I have with all my stories. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Say Wha?

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy because school started, and I've had a massive amount of homework. Well, not much else to say except here's the next chapter!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Say Wha!

Bakura sighed, turning from Malik and starting to walk to his first class just as the bell rang. He was halfway to his class when the intercom went on:

"Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar, please report to the principal's office." The woman's voice said.

Bakura froze, thinking for a minute. He hadn't done anything yet, so why would he and Malik be called to the office. He shrugged, heading the already familiar path to the principal's office.

Malik on the other hand was freaking out. He hadn't done anything wrong! Then realization hit. Bakura had been called too, maybe the thief had blamed something on him. He growled, briskly walking toward the principal's office. He saw Bakura nearby, and decided to give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey! Bakura!" Malik called, walking over to the thief.

Bakura turned to face Malik, his face showing no expression, "Yeah?" he asked.

Malik froze from the look on Bakura's face. If the thief had really blamed something on him, wouldn't he be smirking devilishly or having a fake look of innocence on his face?

A hand snapped Malik out of his thoughts, "Hey Malik, you alive in there?" the white haired thief asked. Malik nodded, not asking the question he had intended. Bakura opened the door to the principal's office, to meet the stern face of the male principal.

The principal was a stunt, fat man with a face that looked like a cherry since it was round and always red, and tended to turn purple when he was angry. The principal looked up from the papers on his desk to look at the two boys, smiling a bit, which surprised them both.

"Both of your siblings, Ishizu and Ryou, in your case, Bakura, have called me this morning to reconstruct your schedules. Malik, since you have a perfect A record at this school so far, I decided to stick you and Bakura, who has a perfect D record, in the same classes. And in this way, I hope to get Bakura to improve and so does Ryou and Ishizu," the principal said, smiling all the way.

Bakura and Malik just stared at him when he said this, then stared at each other, their eyes wide…

"SAY WHA?" They both yelled in unison.

The principal jumped at their sudden yell, but shushed them, "It was not my choice. It was your sister and brother's choice, guided by my advice. Here's your new schedules and have a good day." The principal said, handing each of them a single piece of paper with their schedule on it, and then waved them off, returning to his paper work.

Bakura took his paper a bit hesitantly, looking over his schedule and glad to see the schedule didn't say gym on it, he hated that class. But it was one of the classes he actually got an A on…

"Bakura?" Malik's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Since we're both in the same classes, I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a bit more, right?" The blonde seemed pretty calm about all this.

Bakura scoffed, "I wouldn't count on it. And don't think you have permission to come over to my house and do that stupid 'studying' thing that Ryou nags me about." He said, heading to their first class, which happened to be math, his worst subject (and mine!).

Bakura walked into the classroom, Malik close on his heels. The teacher looked at them a bit angry, but Bakura just held up his new schedule and sat down, ignoring the teacher completely.

Malik, on the other hand, bowed to the teacher, "Gomen…" he said before sitting in the seat in front of Bakura. The teacher nodded to Malik, smiling a bit but giving a glare to Bakura, who just shrugged it off.

The teacher soon got to work on the lesson, everyone (except Bakura) scribbling down notes. And their day continued on that way. Malik working hard to stay on top, while Bakura barely listened and wrote down barely anything on his papers. The blonde had noticed several times that Bakura seemed a bit distracted by something, although what that thing was, he was unsure of.

During lunch, Bakura hadn't even showed up in the cafeteria, which Malik found strange. He knew the spirit was immortal and didn't really need to eat, but he normally ate anyways. Or just came to give someone else a hard time.

Bakura was outside in the empty courtyard, sitting on a bench and staring up into the darkening sky. He was thinking about a lot of things, but the thing on his mind was last night, which still seemed to be bugging him. Finding Malik again, the only person who was actually nice to him and didn't want to send him deep into the Shadow Realm, made him feel a bit better about his current situation of Ryou being gone. He sighed, unable to retrieve his emotions right now, and for anyone who passed by him, they would find his face unreadable.

The thing that had been distracting Bakura during the school day so far, was exactly what was distracting him from food right now. Every period, Malik would sit in front of Bakura, and the thief would find himself mesmerized by the blonde's hair or scent, and it annoyed him greatly. Not because he wasn't paying attention to the teacher when he knew he should, but that he was distracted by the very person that hosted the bastard who had sent him plummeting into the shadow realm.

"Hey Bakura." A voice said, startling the thief out of his thoughts. He looked to see Malik, the blonde's backpack on his back and bulging with the amazing amount of books. Malik sat down next to Bakura and put his backpack next to him on the ground.

Bakura looked over at him before speaking, "What do you think you're doing, Malik?" he asked, not remembering saying that Malik could sit down next to him.

"I was just wondering where you were." Malik said, then added, "You know, Bakura. I'd really like it if you would stop blaming me for what my darker half did. I never did anything to you and yet you hate me."

Bakura felt his body stiffen when Malik said that, but he quickly recovered, "I just don't like you, Ishtar. Get over it. Even if you weren't the one who did that, it was still your fault. If you want to be friends, it'll. take a while."

Malik smiled a bit, "Thanks, Bakura. Just give me a chance, that's all I ask. Um…Ishizu and Odion have to visit the Pharaoh tonight…so do you think I can come to your place after school?" he asked hesitantly, expecting the answer that was coming for him.

They remained in silence for a few minutes until Bakura finally spoke, "Fine." He said, causing the blonde to smile wider, "Arigoto, Bakura." Malik said. Bakura looked at him for a moment, then looked at the sky, "Don't speak Japanese, Malik. I'm better with Arabic or English, you know that."

Malik nodded, "I guess so," he said just as the bell to go to 5th period rung loudly, causing both teenagers to stand and head silently to their next class.

Later

Malik ran up to the thief king, panting a bit and walking along side. Bakura had ran off not even a second after the bell to go home had gone off, and hadn't waited for him.

"Hey, why did you leave so fast?" Malik asked, adjusting his heavy backpack a bit.

"I don't like school, Malik. I want out of there as soon as I can without getting detention or the teachers pissed at me. You just need to hurry up." Bakura said, realizing that he had just about said that Malik could come with him whenever he wanted to.

Malik sighed, "I guess so." He said, as they continued to walk in silence. Malik fiddled with his hands, keeping his gaze on the ground. They soon approached Bakura's house, and the thief quickly unlocked the door and headed inside, flipping on the lights. "You want something to eat, Malik?" he asked, putting his backpack down on the carpet next to the door, which was slightly crimson colored.

Malik put his backpack down next to Bakura's, nodding, "Um, sure. Whatever you're getting." He said, the white haired teen going into the kitchen and leaving the blonde in the living room.

Malik sat down on the couch, sighing and resting his sore shoulders from his heavy pack, he really needed to get one of those rolling backpacks or something, cause his was going to kill him by the end of the year. He turned toward the kitchen when he heard a few cupboards opening and closing.

Suddenly, a pair of hands could be felt on his shoulders, slowly massaging them, causing the blonde to sigh happily and lean against the hands. He jumped a bit when he realized whose hands they were, but made no complaints. Bakura was behind him (duh), his hands working the Egyptian's shoulders and back, the food lay forgotten in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, there's chapter numero tres! Heh, sorry, I'm learning Spanish so I have to work on it. Here's Ryou saying…**

**Ryou: Pweeeese review! puppy pout**

**I'll update as soon as I can! **


	4. Chapter 4: Project 101

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! High school has been so bloody annoying, and I decided to take honors this year, so it's been double the work of the previous years. So, here's the long awaited chapter of my story!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Project 101

The two had remained in the same position for the next hour or so, Bakura's hands working on Malik's back, the blonde leaning against the thief's hands, lavender eyes covered by content eyelids.

Malik suddenly moved away from Bakura, who blinked a few times. Malik slowly removed his shirt, revealing the tan, smooth, faultless skin underneath the purple belly shirt. He then turned his back to Bakura, and got in the same position as before.

Bakura tried not to look utterly surprised or happy about when Malik took off his shirt, and not to raise any suspicion, he started massaging the others' back again. The tan skin under his fingers was amazingly smooth, for only one fault lay there; the scriptures of the Pharaoh. Bakura's fingers traced over the lines and symbols on the other male's back, narrowing his eyes.

Malik turned his head a bit, and through the corner of his eye, he could see the thief's eyes narrowed at the markings on his back, "Bakura?" he asked hesitantly, already missing the feeling of Bakura's hands massaging his back.

Bakura looked up from his thoughts and looked to Malik, looking the other male in the eyes, "Yes?" he breathed, mentally cursing himself for the strange tone coming from his mouth.

"-Are you okay?" Malik asked, not asking the other questions on his mind right now. He never thought that the thief would touch him, let alone massage his back. Bakura had made it very clear yesterday and today-up until now- that he didn't have any intention of being friends. However, this went against all of that, and it made the blonde utterly confused.

Bakura nodded, letting out a sigh as he moved his hands away from the Egyptian's back, facing forward and away from Malik. 'What the hell am I doing? I'm giving him the wrong idea with all this…' he thought bitterly.

Malik tried hard not to groan in discontent as the thief's hands moved away from his back, then quickly put his shirt back on, a light blush lining his cheeks. "Sh-Should we get working on that project?" he asked Bakura, looking over at the other male once he was sure his blush was gone.

The white-haired teen turned to him, nodding without a word and went to gather the supplies they needed. Malik went to get the directions from his backpack, and sitting himself back down on the couch, setting out all the papers they needed on the large, oak coffee table that sat in front of the couch.

A moment later, Bakura came back, arms full of supplies they needed; paper, scissors (which seemed an awkward shade of red…), markers, a few books, and several sharpies. He placed all the items he had gotten on the coffee table beside the directions, and the two of them quickly got to work.

Several hours later, Bakura and Malik had finished their project. Of course, Malik had to explain everything to the thief again, since Bakura hadn't been listening at all during class. The final result of their project was pretty good, Bakura adding some personal touches to make it more flashy. Malik did most of the work, but Bakura made the Renaissance Art project presentable, and some of his own lingo to the words.

"Are you sure that makes sense?" Malik had asked when Bakura had changed some of the wording about Michelangelo.

"Positive. I knew the guy, Malik, keep that in mind."

"But, you're not supposed to know about him, or have met him. We have to go off the books, otherwise the teacher may get suspicious." Malik countered.

"Whatever. We're going to get a good grade on this, trust me." Bakura had said, and despite Malik's better judgment, he allowed the thief to do what he pleased with wording and information.

The project turned out far better than either male had ever produced, including several world domination plans on Bakura's half, and both smiled-smirked in Bakura's case-at the final result.

Malik looked to his watch, one that Ishizu had bought him for a birthday present last year, since she claimed he had no sense of time. The blonde gasped at the time, "My Ra! It's really late! I better get going, Bakura…" he said, looking away from the project and at his friend.

Bakura jumped out of his thoughts as Malik had said this, moving his eyes from the blonde. He mentally cursed himself again; he had been completely mesmerized by the blonde sitting next to him…the sweet smell of unknown substance emitting from him, the straight, perfect blonde hair…He shook his head, 'Get a hold of yourself, Bakura!' he thought angrily. He looked to Malik again, making sure to stay focused on the task ahead, "Okay, why don't you pack up the directions, and I'll take the project to school tomorrow."

Malik blinked a few times, had Bakura just been staring at him? No, must be his imagination. He nodded, collecting all the paper that could be stored in his binder, and placed it in his over-stuffed binder, and then set the binder in his backpack. He collected all the stuff Bakura had brought out in his arms, and asked, "Where do these go?"

Bakura looked up from where he was rolling up their large project, and putting a rubber band around it, he said, "Just place it in the kitchen. I'll put them away later."

Malik nodded, walking into the large kitchen, and placing the supplies on the kitchen counter. He then returned to the living room, to find himself in a very awkward position…

While Malik had been putting the stuff into the kitchen, Bakura had done some quick thinking. He just couldn't stand around and make a fool out of himself. Ever since he was a child, whatever he wanted, he would take with no questions asked and no mercy whatsoever. And thus, as the blonde had walked into the living room once again, Bakura seized his chance.

He quickly maneuvered Malik back into the walk, so the Egyptian's back was completely against the wall. He then moved forward, and pressed one hand against the wall a few inches away from Malik's head, leaning forward. A slight blush decorated Malik's cheeks, and as the blonde's mouth opened for words, Bakura quickly shut it; with his own mouth.

Taking advantage, once again, of Malik's mouth slightly parted, Bakura slipped his tongue into the other male's mouth, exploring the wet cavern for a moment before finding the other tongue in the cave. The thief's tongue slowly massaged the other's tongue with his own, hearing a moan escape Malik's mouth, causing him to smirk a bit.

Malik, on the other hand, had his eyes wide open, and was completely paralyzed at what the thief was doing right now. He had first been in a very awkward position; Bakura a little too close for comfort, although his heartbeat had sped up when the thief had done that. And then to feel warm lips on his own, and a hot tongue in his mouth, against his own as well, was more than the Egyptian could bare. His breathing soon turned into light pants, as his tongue moved slowly against Bakura's, cautiously and hesitantly.

Bakura's heartbeat raced once he felt Malik respond to what he was doing, and let a breath go that he didn't know he had been holding. He had been so sure the blonde would end up rejecting him, seeing as it was so out of place to do this, and let alone from a thief that only moments before that day, had hated him. The thief's body moved on its own, against Malik's slightly smaller body, able to match up perfectly so their lower halves rubbed together.

Both moaned in unison, breaking the kiss, a bit of saliva still connecting their tongues, that broke as Bakura's head moved slightly farther away. The thief lay his forehead against Malik's, eyes closed in content, "Malik…" he breathed, his breathing slightly abnormal from lack of breath.

Malik was utterly surprised at his own actions, but when their lower halves had rubbed together, it had felt just so…_right_. That's the word, it just felt right to be like this with the thief, despite their differences, despite the hatred they had held for eachother until just recently. He moved his hips a bit, to push Bakura off, but quickly changed his mind as they rubbed together again. "Gods…" Malik moaned, his breathing hitching and becoming pants again.

Bakura's hand moved up to stroke Malik's face, the Egyptian leaning into the thief's hand, "I love you, Malik…" he said softly, breathing in the sweet scent of the male against him.

Malik's eyes widened a bit at what Bakura had said, and quickly pushed Bakura off, a very noticeable blush on his cheeks. He stayed quiet against the wall for a minute before exclaiming loudly…

"You WHAT!?"

* * *

And that's it! Don't worry guys! This isn't the end of this story! No way! I'm having far too much fun writing this, and I recently came up with a good plot line, yay! So, here's Ryou to say: 

Ryou: "Pweeeeeeeeeeeeease review!" super cute puppy pout


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Darkness

Again, terribly sorry about not updating for so long! Especially with this one, since it left at such a cliff hanger! I apologize, I was out of ideas for this story, but after a few months of RolePlaying various Yaoi stuff, I managed to finally come up with what I would do! I do warn you, if this chapter turns out the way I planned, chapter 6 will have to be rated M!

* * *

Last Time:

_Bakura's hand moved up to stroke Malik's face, the Egyptian leaning into the thief's hand, "I love you, Malik…" he said softly, breathing in the sweet scent of the male against him._

Malik's eyes widened a bit at what Bakura had said, and quickly pushed Bakura off, a very noticeable blush on his cheeks. He stayed quiet against the wall for a minute before exclaiming loudly…

_"You WHAT!?"_

* * *

Chapter 5: Awkward Darkness

"What do you mean what?" Bakura asked, his temper rising already. Did Malik think this was some sort of joke!?

"You know exactly what I mean!" the blonde exclaimed, "We're both guys; how can you say so easily that you love me?"

Bakura was silent for a moment. Malik thought he was going to get an answer, but it was quite the opposite. "Then what the hell did you think that was earlier?" he hissed, blood boiling at this point.

At that point, the two simple stared at each other for a long time. Malik knew the answer to that question, but as to what it was-

He was suddenly cut off by a loud clap of thunder. Malik jumped at least a few inches off the ground, maybe even a foot. Bakura himself was startled a bit.

The thief steadily walked over to the window, staring out it. "Looks like a pretty bad thunder storm. I wouldn't try going home in this," he said. Inside, he was secretly thrilled.

Malik mentally groaned. In some ways, he wanted to remain here with Bakura and hopefully continue where they had left off. He had finally figured out the breathing through your nose thing too! (a/n And, you'll see why he's so naïve later!)

"Shouldn't be much of a problem, there's a guest bedroom you can sleep in," Bakura said, turning back toward the blonde. Malik could no longer tell if what had just been said was still affecting Bakura, the white haired teen had long since mastered hiding expression; something Malik was never good at.

Nodding slowly, Malik said, "I guess. We should probably head to bed though, it's really late and-"

This time, the tomb keeper was not cut off by thunder; but of the lights going out.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Malik muttered angrily under his breath. He hear footsteps, panicking slightly until he saw that Bakura had gone in the kitchen and returned with a flashlight.

"School night or not, it's dark and there's really nothing to do," Bakura answered him, leading the way upstairs.

When they arrived, Bakura handed Malik a pair of pajamas that he had, and both males went off to change. Bakura emerged, bidding goodnight to Malik before shutting the door and sliding under his bed covers.

Malik bid the thief good night as well, the kiss and everything that had happened running through his mind over and over again. He was sure that his face was a nice shade of crimson, and for once, was thankful for the darkness. He went over to the bed, curling up in it as another thunder struck. Malik shook physically, mentally cursing at himself. Always afraid of thunderstorms, the darkness didn't help in the least bit.

Several hours past, and with no sleep and his eyes bloodshot, he steadily took hold of the blanket on top of him, opening the door and blindly making his way toward Bakura's room. He opened the door softly, tiptoeing in…

"What are you doing still up?" Bakura's voice said from within the darkness. The millennium ring around his neck glowed, giving the two light.

Malik felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden voice, but answered softly, "I couldn't sleep," he muttered.

"Afraid of thunderstorms?" Bakura teased lightly, sitting up so that he was against the corner of the room.

Bakura's room was set up as follows; walking in from the door, the room was rectangle shape, with you entering from one of the longer sides. On the small side to your right was a window, and against the opposite long side against the corner of the room was Bakura's bed. Various other furniture decorated the room, along with posters and a computer in the opposite corner from the bed.

Malik walked over willingly, crawling up on the bed and sitting at the end, looking at the thief.

An awkward silence passed in the darkness, the millennium rings' light a simple glow so it wasn't pitch black. "You know, my mother used to play a game when I was little when I was afraid of thunderstorms," Bakura said, breaking the silence.

Malik looked up from that, "Really? What was it?"

Bakura paused a moment before answering, "Basically, you tell something about yourself, and then the other person does the same thing. It passes time and gets your mind away from the thunderstorms. The only rule is that each thing that is said has to be partially related to the fact shared before it. Make sense?"

A nod.

"Up to playing it? It may calm down your nerves."

Malik nodded, "Sure, you start."

"Alright," Bakura said, thinking for a moment, "When I was a kid, I used to like to dress up in various costumes, some of which were rather girly."

Malik laughed lightly, "Really?" he asked, already beginning to feel better. Thinking, he came up with, "When I was a kid, my parents used to mistake me for my sister, since I looked like her when I was little."

"Dang, that must've sucked," Bakura laughed, "I think my sister is the reason I'm gay. She used to tease me about staring at guys as a kid."

"Really? That's kind of weird. Bakura…" Malik spoke softly now, but completely seriously, "Did… did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Bakura was silent for a long time after that. He nodded, "I was completely serious Malik."

Malik looked straight into Bakura's eyes, the scene playing itself over in his head again. If he wasn't mistaken, his pants felt a bit tighter just at the thought. "I… I'm sorry for my reaction, it's just… it's weird to hear, you know? Even with my family, love was never something I understood, whether with them or with someone else. I guess… I was just kind of shocked…"

"Don't worry about it," Bakura lied, but inside, he was still incredibly upset about what had happened after their blissful kiss.

"Bakura… can I tell you something?"

Bakura glanced up from his thoughts, looking at Malik, staring into purple orbs, "Sure, shoot."

"Say if… I really did enjoy that kiss… does that make me… well, does that mean I love you back?"

A pause.

"It could be. But love is something you have to figure out on your ow-" He never got to finish his sentence. Because at that exact moment, Malik's lips were pressed against his, in an inexperienced, but gentle, kiss.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 5! Next chapter will probably be really explicit and I will probably have to write it and upload it in secret. Who knows? Anyways, Ryou decided to drop by in this story to say…

Ryou: Pweeeeeaaaasseeee review!


End file.
